


I like the way your hair tangles.

by anarchyat4am



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is sad, Episode: s04e16 Feud, M/M, and stressed, bros being bros, sam is an angel, sam looks after him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyat4am/pseuds/anarchyat4am
Summary: Sue is a bitch, as always. But her evil leads to feelings happening between Sam and Blaine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glee recently popped up on Netflix and I've been rewatching it with fresh eyes and improved writing skills (although who knows if that's true), so here we are! I'll also be adding more chapters later when it's not 4am. 
> 
> The title is a lyric from When We Drive by Death Cab For Cutie.

Sam heads into the locker room but slows when he hears grunting and fists hitting hard and fast. He rounds the corner and, from behind a row of lockers, spots Blaine pounding at the punching bag. He stands still and watches for a moment before his eyes drop and he accidentally shoulders the last locker in his haste to reach Blaine. 

“Blaine! You haven’t wrapped your hands! Stop- Blaine, please!” Sam dodges Blaine’s punches as he steps towards him and grabs his wrists to still his movement. Blaine gives up his struggle against Sam but his breathing is heavy and his glare is murderous. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, Blaine. What’s wrong?”

Sam waits for Blaine to calm down, but he still doesn’t let go of him. He rubs his thumbs back and forth across Blaine’s wrists, hoping to bring him some comfort. And when Blaine stops looking like he’s going to murder anyone who looks at him, Sam pulls him against his chest in a tight hug. 

“It’s Sue. She put- She put cement in my hair gel,” Blaine says against Sam’s shirt. Sam pulls back, resting his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. They make eye contact, and, at seeing the defeat on Blaine’s face, Sam’s jaw clenches. 

“That utter bitch. I’m gonna go and-” 

“No, Sam. I really do appreciate it but it’s not worth it. She’s never going to stop tormenting me. Or any one of us.”

“Fine,” Sam relents with a sigh, “But at least let me help you. That stuff’s gonna be a bitch to get out.”

“You want to… Wash my hair?”

“Yep! Though of course, it’s all just a ploy to get my hands all up in those curls of yours,” Sam said, flashing Blaine a dopey grin. 

“Sam…” 

“C’mon, just let me help my best bro. But not here, yeah? Let’s go back to your place.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam had expected, Blaine’s house is empty when they arrive there, his parents almost always being out of town and his brother having moved out a few years back. Sam and Blaine head upstairs to Blaine’s room and Sam drops his bag and heads straight into the ensuite to draw Blaine a bath. Blaine, however, stands in the middle of his room, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Dude, what are you waiting for?” Sam says, leaning against the doorframe while the water fills the bath behind him. “The longer it sits, the harder it’s gonna be to get out. So strip!”

Blaine flushes and looks away. He starts undressing and Sam, seemingly satisfied, hums and turns back to the bath. When Blaine is down to his briefs, he joins Sam in the bathroom. 

“Bath. Now. In,” Sam says firmly. The two of them stare at each other for a moment before they both break into laughter. Sam gives Blaine a look that tells him he’s completely done for. “Okay, but seriously. Get in the damn tub, Blaine.”

Blaine looks hesitantly at the bubbled water then back to Sam, but he sits on the edge of the tub and lowers himself into the water. 

“Okay,” Blaine says quietly.

Sam kneels beside the bath at Blaine’s head. He puts his hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and squeezes lightly. 

“You’ll be okay, B. We’ll get it out and you’ll be back to being your gorgeous, perfect self in no time.”

“Sam, you don’t have to-”

“Just relax. Lean back and let me work it out, okay?”

Blaine hums and does as he’s told, leaning back and closing his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax into Sam’s touch. He feels water being poured over his hair and Sam’s fingers beginning to work through his stiff hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says after a while, “I know it’s dumb to be so upset about something as stupid as my hair-”

“Hey, it’s not dumb. Not at all,” Sam says firmly. “I know you used to be bullied because of your hair so it’s no surprise that it’s a bit of a sore spot for you now. And although I think your natural curls are absolutely adorable, I completely understand why you gel it back.”

“You think my hair is adorable?” Blaine says after a short silence between them. 

“Of course, dude! I love your natural hair.”

“Well, I hope you know how lucky you are right now,” Blaine teases, despite his blooming blush, “You know I don’t let anyone touch my hair.”

Sam chuckles, tugging lightly on a loose lock of Blaine’s hair. “I’m honoured,” Sam says dramatically. “I’ve almost got it all loose, so I’ll just make sure it’s all washed out then I’m done.” 

“Okay,” Blaine says quietly. 

Sam reaches for the shampoo and works it into Blaine’s hair. He does it for a little longer than is strictly necessary, since he knows how stressed Blaine must be. Sam thinks Blaine deserves to be taken care of like this more often. 

“That feels nice,” Blaine says, not bothering to hold back the contented sigh he feels coming. 

“I’ll keep going for a while, then,” Sam says, encouraged by Blaine finally relaxing fully. “You’ve been really stressed lately, yeah?”

“You’ve noticed?”

“Of course I’ve noticed.” Sam pauses before continuing, “Is it anything you want to talk about?

“Maybe later. This feels too nice to ruin with my depressing problems.”

Sam laughs but his face falls into a frown. 

“Later, then. Promise me?”

“You’re not gonna let this go now, are you?” Blaine says, opening his eyes and looking sideways at Sam. “I promise, Sam.”

“I’ll be sure to hold you to that. Anyways, I’m done and I’m sure the water’s going cool by now, so I’m gonna let you shower or whatever while I start brainstorming ways we can get back at Coach Sylvester.”

Blaine nods and pulls himself out of the tub, shivering in the sudden cold. And maybe from something else he doesn’t quite want to think about with Sam still standing right there. Then he realises what Sam’s just said and his head snaps up. 

“Sam, you’ve done more than enough for me, I can deal with Sue myself.”

“I know you can. But my way will be way more fun,” Sam says, shit-eating grin making its way onto his face. “C’mon. Hurry up and shower and we can get started.”

Blaine watches as Sam leaves the bathroom and shuts the door, and he figures he might as well take a shower, if only to calm himself down, in more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm just getting back into writing, I'm very appreciative of any feedback!


End file.
